


Gone too soon

by Erin_Unicorns



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), F/M, Heartbreak, Prison, teenage love, winx club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns
Summary: Set before and in “Wither Into The Truth”, 1x05.Beatrix is in prison and Riven is devastated.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Gone too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's totally not fair that we didn't get more of Riven & Beatrix. I mean, come on — they are the one good thing in the TV Series — antagonistic, smarter than they appear, painfully attractive and so, so fun. 
> 
> In this oneshot — one of many, may I add — you shall see Riven's pov during Beatrix being gone aka Riven's misery, because I don't think that he was all cupcakes and rainbows. The glint in his eyes as he looks at her is a pure evidence that he wouldn't have just moved on with his life. 
> 
> Have fun reading! ☆.☆

Since the start of the school year, Beatrix has been a huge part of Riven’s life. Starting as simple acquaintances, turning to partners in crime, and finally to _special_ friends, they hadn’t spent more than a day apart from each other — meeting for breakfast, smoking and drinking, engaging themselves in some hot letting off steam activities, doing homework and much more. They were pretty much inseparable.

Well, until a little while. Until her killing Headmistress Dowling’s assistant and getting locked up in prison or in other words — some empty building with an excessive amount of guards near Alfea.

Riven had hard time accepting that she wasn’t there (with him) anymore. Perhaps, that was why he still found himself absently walking towards her suite or glancing at the hallways of Alfea for her red hair.

Everything hers was taken for examination. Well, everything except one of her necklaces — the one she wore around her neck when asking him for help to break into Dowling’s office. He had kept it, hiding it in his pillow case, mainly because he needed something from her. Something of hers for him to remember.

It was pathetic. No girl before had had such an impact on him. They were just coming and leaving, and he couldn’t care less. Not this one, though. For this one, he cared too much, way too much.

He was experiencing — for a lack of a better word — heartbreak; his first, in fact. And, it was killing him slowly, it was cutting him deeply, it was drowning him greatly.

_Riven is a mess_ , Sky said to Silva.

He was. He was a real mess. He was the complete opposite of peace, which would be chaos.

He couldn’t sleep. He would try and fail. The few times of him succeeding weren’t less painful, though; he would unintentionally look for Beatrix’s figure next to him. He would reach for her hand or mutter her name under his breath, probably to pull her closer. 

But she wasn’t there and he was constantly forgetting.

_I’m sorry. I know that you and Beatrix were… close, so this must be really hard_ , Terra apologized to him.

It was hard. It was so hard that sometimes he felt like drowning. And, the worst part? He couldn’t talk with anybody about it. They wouldn’t have understood. No one else was close with Beatrix, which would be considered her fault as she spent her time with Riven, if not alone. Not that he minded.

Well, Dane was a small part of their “group”, actually, but he had some weird obsession with her, respectively, he didn’t know her like Riven did. He didn’t miss her like Riven did.

In fact, he was missing her like crazy, but couldn’t even admit it to himself. It was pure torture without a visibly coming end.

Eventually, the pain turned into anger — Riven was angry at her. Angry that she didn’t tell him about her plans, and reckless behavior and dark secrets, which he was sure she had, because God knew that he would have listened. He would have listened hours long just like he had listened to her rambling about Fairy History.

Also, he was _fucking_ angry that she wasn’t there.

She wasn’t there when he needed her.

The Burned Ones were growing more and more deadly quickly and he needed her there, by his side, so they could fight together. He needed her as his fairy partner, as his friend and most importantly as the only person who gave a damn about him.

But she wasn’t there and that broke his heart.

That anger he was feeling forced him to brace himself more or less, and to finally face reality.

Beatrix was gone and he had to move on, one way or another.

_She’s not worth it,_ he said to Dane.

It was a lie, because she _was_ more than worth it. She had made him feel accepted, cared for, and _alive_ for the first time in a long time.

But no, his messed up emotions, plus a very generous amount of bitterness, got stuck in the way of his judgment. Beatrix had left him — unwillingly, yes, but still she had — and he wanted to leave her, too. For her to feel the pain he’d been feeling since her imprisonment.

God bless Dane for eventually convincing him to stay and help her. If not, Riven was sure as hell that he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself.


End file.
